1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device for devices displaying images, and more particularly, to a memory device for a display device in which image data are injected in various directions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device is operated to display screen images on a display panel. The display device is generally used in various electronic equipment such as note-book computers, smart-phones, etc. A screen image is displayed by supplying image data to pixels arranged at cross points of gate lines and source lines of the display panel.
Such display device generally includes a memory device (or a semiconductor memory device) for supplying the image data to the display panel. The semiconductor memory device includes a memory array including a plurality of memory cells which are arranged at cross points of word lines and data lines of the memory array. The image data are stored in the plurality of memory cells and transferred from the plurality of memory cells to the display panel.
The image data are serially injected to the pixels arranged at the cross points of a selected gate line and source lines of the display panel. The image data may be injected to the pixels of the display panel in various injection directions and/or sequences based on the orders of selecting the gate lines and the source lines of the display panel. Thus, it is required to provide the display panel with the image data in directions and/or sequences corresponding to the image data injection directions and/or sequences.
However, in cases that the number of data lines of the memory array is not matched with the number of source lines of the display panel, a mismatching of operation timing occurs between the semiconductor memory device and the display panel.
Therefore, it is desired that a memory device is improved so that the image data is properly provided to the display panel in various image data injection directions and/or sequences, and no mismatching of operation timing occur between the memory device and the display panel in cases that the number of data lines of the memory device is different than the number of source lines of the display panel.